Polor Oppisites
by emmanemmanemmane
Summary: Draco and Hermione are sworn enemies but what happens when fate decides to put these two in each others shoes. Literally.


Chapter one:

Hermione's POV.

'Give me my Romeo and when he shall die take him and cut him up into little stars and he will make the heavens so fine. Then all the world will be in love with him…'

I felt a hard objects hit me in the head. I cleared my throat and ignored it.

"And he will make the heaven so fine" I lost my place and tried reading over.

Another objects hit me, this time striking my lower back.

I gave an evil glare at the Slytherin boys who were kicking around a bludger.

"Then all the world will be in love with him."

It hit me. Again. For the last time. I snapped shut my book and stormed towards the boy in the middle. Draco Malfoy.

"Got a problem, Pencil-Neck?" He drawled.

"Malfoy, Can you stop hitting me with the freaking ball?" I asked him.

"What's it worth?" He asked me with a serious look on his face.

"The gratitude of a fellow student?"

He stared at me; I could feel his deep gray eyes studying mine.

"Alright. I'll stop"

I stared back at him, Surprised at his ease of being nice to me. I started to turn around when I heard him speak.

"If you flash me" Malfoy gave me a fowl smirk and his posse of dumb Slytherin's behind him laughed.

"What?!" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe he was being so ridiculous. As if I, Hermione Granger were that cheap!

"You show me the girls, I stop the balls" He and his friends seemed to find this very funny.

"You are Pig slime!" I yelled at him as I huffed and walked away as fast as I could.

I could hear them all enjoying it. Laughing and making fun of me as I stepped back inside the school grounds, carrying my books in my arms.

"Good Morning, Ronald" I said as I walked bountifully down the stairs.

He and Harry were sitting on the couch waiting for me, I presumed.

"Morning Harry" I said as together all three of us got up and walked to the great hall.

We sat down at the Gryffindor table and started eating breakfast. I presumed it was mail time as a flock of owls came through the windows. One landed right in front of me. It was a black owl with gray tethered wings.

I untied the bow that was connecting the owl and the letter and opened it up.

"Its from St Mungo's!" I exclaimed.

As I opened it, Harry and Ron started at me. My eyes scanned over the letter.

"I have an interview next week!"

"Wow Mione. You did it" Ron told me, looking exited.

We all smiled and finished off our breakfast.

Harry and Ron went to Advanced DADA and I headed down to Potions.

I got halfway before I saw Jerk-boy making out with his current girlfriend Pansy Parkinson, School Skank. I tried to walk past them without making a noise. I do hate our conversations.

"Well if it isn't our local Mudblood?" I heard Draco say behind me. I was sick of him treating me like this. It was time he got a taste of his own medicine.

"Okay Draco. Fine, I'm a Mudblood, but chew on this. While outsiders such as myself rarely fit into School environments, This.." I indicated the space around us. "Is as good as your going to get. The big player and his slutty girlfriend? Because let's face it. The old gray matter aint exactly top range, Now is it Drakiekins?

So you'll end up working for your dad and probably marry Pansy here, but soon you'll start to drink to numb this aching pain inside you. Fast forward a few years and you're a drunk, fat, bald guy at the Leaky Cauldron talking about "The good old days"

While your little wife who's looks have incidentally gone to, excuse my French, shit, is propping her own self-esteem by indulging in squalid sexual encounters with your friends behind your back."

I glanced at them to see their reactions. I wasn't expecting them to say anything else before Draco, looking completely dumbfounded replies "Which friends?"

I smiled at him.

"I'm guessing most of them. Have a nice day"

I walked off in the opposite direction. I could imagine the look on their faces. I could still just barley hear their voices.

"Did she call me a slut?" Pansy asked inquisitively.

"This portrait children, is of Noya Jackson. She was a very powerful witch and was most known for her passion for Forbidden love. She used to put spells on worst enemies to fall in love. Not always spells either, Curses, jinxes. Word has it she would do just about anything to make the victims aware of their newly found feelings."

The professor was telling us about some amazing witch. I snorted. Were they not ALL amazing. The fact of having magic in your veins was amazing enough.

I turned my back to the portrait and took a look at Draco. He was in the corner sniggering with Blaise Zabini. I glanced at the Professor and saw he too, was staring at Draco, a hard, angry look on his face.

"Mr. Malfoy, Is it possible Mr. Zabini has something interesting to say? I'd say, Unlikely!"

He turned to the class. "Now class. I was you to pair off and describe each portrait to the best of your ability. We don't have much time so make it quick. Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy? I don't think so. Mr. Zabini can go with Miss Hesford and Mr. Malfoy with Miss Granger."

'Ha, That will teach him.' I thought to myself. 'Hang on. Miss Grangers me!' I sighed and waited for him to walk over. I was still at Noya Jackson's portrait.

He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey. Don't touch me I'll get retard germs" I told him

"Oh yeah? Well I might get Mudblood virgin germs!"

"Get stuffed!"

"Whoa that was a good one!"

"I hate you"

"That's because you secretly want to have sex with me!"

"When I do decide to surrender the flower of my womanhood, I always imagined it with someone of my own species!"

"There is no-one in your own species. Expect Pot-Head and Weasel-Boy"

We both looked over at Ron and Harry and snorted when we saw them poking a portrait of Aphrodite. We burst out laughing. I looked back up at him and pulled a serious face, He copied me.

"Your such a moron" I told him "You think the whole world revolves around you, Quidditch and sex."

"You make me sick!"

"Ass"

"Virgin"

"Ferret"

"Skank"

I really hated this guy. He must love getting his ass beat by a girl, because I could keep this up forever.

"I should pity you, but I can't. I hate you too much. I'd rather cut off my own legs then be anything like you."

"Ditto"

What was this guy playing at? Ditto? Can he not come up with anything better? This was practically insulting.

"Ditto?"

"Ditto!"

He wants to play this fine.

"Double Ditto"

"Double Double Ditto times a thousand gazillion trillion!"

He was pathetic. I gave him a defeated look and walked off. If anyone else had looked they may not have noticed us in a fight, but the white mist surrounding and circling us.


End file.
